


for all that could have been of us

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, WWE Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Becky knows she shouldn't, but she can't help but wonder if she should say goodbye to Charlotte.
Written for Challenge #523 - "goodbye" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during the 2016 draft.

Becky knows she shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t even be thinking about this. She and Charlotte haven’t been _anything_ for months and months now, but she can’t help but feel like she should say goodbye. There’s no good reason for it: Charlotte hurt her, Charlotte became everything she promised she wouldn’t.

And now, with the results of the draft, Becky won’t even get to be the one to finally rip the title away from Charlotte. It will be Sasha, like everyone expects, like everyone knows it will be eventually. Sure, they could get a title on Smackdown and Becky could be the first to win that, but she _really_ wants to beat someone ( _Charlotte_ ) for it. It would feel different, she thinks – Charlotte had told her so. Had told her so almost a year ago when she beat Nikki for the championship, had told her how much _better_ it was to actually take a title from someone rather than just winning it from no-one like she had at NXT.

Becky hadn’t believed her at first, but now, now she’s been hurt and hardened and forced to try and do things on her own, she thinks she understands.

They pass each other backstage later, the red t-shirt over Charlotte’s gear a stark contrast to Becky’s blue. Becky tries to catch her eye, tries for a nod and a smile, but Charlotte just glances at her, bored, dismissive. Becky’s eyes dart to the floor.

She doesn’t know why she expected anything else.


End file.
